


Lookout

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Challenge Response, Community: hp100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-08
Updated: 2006-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just after Siri escapes from Azkaban</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lookout

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Bank"

Sirius lay on the riverbank, staring at the stars.

He and Remy used to lie on the lakeshore, just like this. They were able to be alone, together.

They traded with James and Lily. One night, a grim would play sentry for one couple, the next, a stag would be lookout for the other two.

That was seventh year, when everything was perfect.

Now, Sirius was alone.

All that remained of that time was the forest scent, water on his toes, and the stars above him.

He imagined James and Lily were up in those stars, playing lookout for him.


End file.
